Sophia
by Senlere
Summary: "Sophia knew she had everything she wanted, including things she did not ask for." KOGAN. Slash.


Sophia.

You came running into my arms the day she broke your heart. Face contorted in a mix of anger and regret. You blubbered into my chest your deepest despairs, swearing to never fall for another pretty girl again.

I wanted to tell you I love you. But when you gazed up at me with those teary dark eyes, all my thoughts escaped me. Later, I promised myself.

Sophia.

She called you less than a week later. Apparently she had made a mistake in breaking up with you and wanted you back.

"I'm sorry Logie", she cooed. I watched your changing expressions over the phone, the cord tangled between your index and ring finger. After you hung up you looked over at me, questioningly, expecting my two cents on the matter.

I sighed, "I can't tell you what to do here Logie." You pouted at my response but turned back to the phone.

My heart slowly broke as I watched you call Sophia back. It tore in two as you smiled happily at her response, her voice an echo of pleasantries from the speaker.

I watched you hang up the phone and turn to jump into my arms. My heart pounded as I curled my arms around your smaller frame, dropping my face into your dark locks and breathing deeply.

"See you Kendall" you mumbled into my chest, pulling away a moment later and darting out the front door.

I leaned against the door frame and watch you happily skip down the street.

Sophia.

You broke up with her. I found out when she showed up at my doorstep, tears streaming down her pinked face. The look she gave me was filled with hate and something indescribable. I stared at her blankly, awaiting her to say something worthy for visiting my house.

She pulled something out of her pocket and chucked it at my chest; I caught it seconds later and gazed down at the small object in my palm.

Your charm bracelet. I had won it for you at the city fair, a game of ring toss, where I tried to impress you with my coordination skills. I wanted to win you the big monkey you'd been gazing at out of the corner of your eye. However my skills were not as good as I remembered, and the bracelet ended up being my best option.

I could never forget the look on your face as I clipped it around your small wrist. A look of amusement and content, but you said nothing as you grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the next stand.

"Why do you have this?" I asked her, watching as she crossed her arms and glared at me through her dark bangs.

"I had asked him if I could have it, since, I don't know, I was his girlfriend? But he said it was special and the dumped me" she huffed, and shifted her gaze off me.

Translation: I had asked he give it to me, he said it was special, I freaked out at him and _then_ he dumped me.

"OK, well thank you for returning it, but where is Logan?" I also wondered why she was still standing at my doorstep.

"He ran home after dumping me, the asshole" the last words were barely coherent under her breath, but I'd heard them, and a rush of pure rage coursed through my system.

"Well thanks for the bracelet, bye", I went to shut the door before I said something I would later regret, and she didn't stop me.

I watched from the front window as she stomped broodingly down the porch steps and made her way home.

Sophia.

Later when you still had not contacted me about your recent break-up I began to worry. You were much too smart to do something to yourself, but the concern for well-being still overcame me, and soon, I found myself at your doorstep.

You opened the door with a look of mild surprise, but quickly invited me inside and up to your room. I sat on your bed for a few silent moments, pulling your charm bracelet from my pocket and holding it up to you.

You gasped and hastily took it from my hand, clutching it close to your chest. "Thank you Kendall, I was going crazy looking for this."

"I guess that's why you didn't call me?" I guessed, watching a sheepish expression come across your face.

"I'm sorry", you responded, settling down next to me. Without having to ask, I took your wrist in my hand and wrapped the charm underneath, before tying it on top.

You smiled at it for a moment, twisting it around your wrist before looking up at me. I smiled, resting my hand on your thigh, brushing my thumb across the cotton pajama material.

I'd never forget the moment you leaned in to kiss my cheek, I twisted my head to face you and caught your lips instead. For a moment, you froze in shock, but soon relaxed, scooting closer into my arms.

Sophia.

I bent down to nibble at your throat, as you busied yourself reading some book for school.

You chuckled lightly, gaining my attention as you pointed to a word in the book.

"Sophia knew she had everything she wanted, including things she did not ask for." You read the words over and gazed back at me.

I smirked, "no, I think this time, Kendall got everything he asked for, not Sophia." You laughed heartily and placed the book down on your bed. I wrapped both your arms around my neck and pulled you into a deep kiss.

I had got you, and that was everything and more.

* * *

><p>Wow, how long has it been since I last wrote anything on here? 2 years? Something like that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little piece, it was mostly to get me back into the groove of free writing after I've spent the last 8 months writing dozens of academic papers. More to come this summer.<p>

It feels good to be back!


End file.
